Inconcluyendo
by Yuen Li
Summary: Colección de one-shot sobre el mundo de DC/MK, sin orden ni concierto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:** Colección de Ose-shot, sin orden ni concierto basados en el mundo de DC/MK, sin relación entre si._

* * *

 _ **La deducción desafortunada:**_

Shinichi Kudo, detective en la 1ª división de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio, estaba inclinado sobre un cadáver decapitado cuando sonó su móvil. Así que cuando llego al colegio de su única hija, 23 minutos después, todavía tenía manchas de sangre en la pernera del pantalón y guantes de látex usados en el bolsillo.

Que el tutor lo llamase, de improviso, un día cualquiera, era completamente inaudito.

Ruka tenía 7 años y era la niña más inteligente que había conocido nunca, perspicaz, tenaz, con las ideas muy claras y poca paciencia para las injusticias. No recordaba haber tenido que llamarle nunca la atención.

Pero el tutor de su clase lo había llamado porque Ruka había cometido una falta inaceptable.

¡Ruka! ¡Inaceptable!

La niña todavía no comprendía el significado de un insulto malintencionado. ¿Cómo iba a cometer una _falta inaceptable_?

Por eso había abandonado su trabajo, después de identificar al asesino, y dirigido lo más rápido posible al colegio. Sin embargo, se congeló en la entrada del despacho, abrumado por primera vez desde que Ran le dijo que estaba embarazada, y ambos no tenían más de 22 años. Ran debería estar allí, no en Osaka apoyando a Kazuha con su tercer embarazo. ¡Maldito Heiji!

Inspiro hondo, estiro su traje y entro al aula sin llamar.

A aquellas horas todos los niños habían vuelto a sus casas y el tutor, Shiratori Kenzo, lo esperaba sentado a la mesa de su despacho, mientras que Ruka y otro niño de su edad esperaban pacientemente en completo silencio sentados en sus pupitres, uno junto al otro. La niña sonrió cuando lo vio entrar, lo cual lo tranquilizo más de lo que esperaba. El tutor se puso rápidamente en pie, rodeando el escritorio para darle la bienvenida.

A Shinichi siempre le había gustado a aquel hombre, en los 40 todavía conservaba una chispa de ilusión y entusiasmo que contagiaba a sus alumnos con facilidad. Lo tenia por un buen profesor.

-Kudo-san, gracias por venir.

¿Había tenido alguna opción?

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-Bueno, verá…

La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar los cristales.

-¡Llegue!- anunció una voz a sus espaldas que provocó un escalofrió a Shinichi.- ¡Toichi, ¿qué has hecho?!

-¡Papa! – exclamó el niño junto a Ruka con tono indignado.

-Pequeño mocoso, ¿has vuelto a levantar la falda de tu maestra? ¿Una bomba de humo en el gimnasio? ¿ Purpurina? ¿Un muñeco con el aspecto del profesor de educación física?

-¡Kuroba-san!- exclamó el tutor ligeramente escandalizado.

Lentamente Shinichi se volvió hacía el otro hombre, casi temiéndose la verdad. Y efectivamente, allí estaba él, Kuroba Kaito, mago profesional y ex ladrón internacional, tan presumido, excesivo y desafiante como lo recordaba.

Juntos habían desarticulado una Organización Criminal, habían arriesgado sus vidas y creado un equipo disfuncional y eficiente. Después habían jurado no volver a entrometerse en la vida del otro nunca más.

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que sus hijos fueran juntos a la misma clase?

-0,07%- calculó entre dientes.

Kaito parpadeo sorprendido al verlo en mitad del aula, y de él, miró hacía Ruka antes de sonreír ampliamente encantado.

-¡Había más posibilidades de que te cayera un rayo! – apostilló divertido el mago, su cerebro seguía funcionando tan rápido como el del propio Shinichi.

Entre ambos, Shiratori-sensei, parpadeó confundido.

-¿Se conocen?

-No- replicó Shinichi sin pensar.

-¡Desde que Tantei-kun era un niño! – contradijo Kaito alegremente.

¡Maldito bastardo!

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

-¡Nunca!

Shinichi rechinó los dientes furiosos, de haber podido le habría disparado.

Shiratori-sensei carraspeó para atraer la atención de ambos. Funciono, por un segundo ambos olvidado la animadversión que sentían él uno por el otro y volvieron toda su atención hacía el tutor.

-¿No podrán venir sus esposas?- les preguntó amablemente.

-Mi mujer está ayudando a una amiga en Osaka.

-¡Oh! He oído que Kazuha va a tener un nuevo bebe. Tantei-han si que no pierde el tiempo, ¿eh?

¿Estaría mal si le diese un codazo en la cara delante de su hijo?

-Aoko tiene trabajo y cree que es mi responsabilidad impartir disciplina de vez en cuando- explicó el mago.

A Shinichi le gustaba Kuroba Aoko, había estudiado leyes con Ran y luego había ingresado a la Policía Metropolitana donde había ascendido rápidamente en la 2ª División especializándose en crímenes sexuales. No entendía que hacía casada con Kaito.

-Bien…- susurró Shiratori-sensei mirando alternativamente del uno al otro.- Siéntense, por favor.

Pero las sillas que les ofrecían para ellos eran del tamaño de los niños y ninguno de ellos hizo el intento de mirarla dos veces. Él personalmente había jurado no volver a sentarse en una silla de ese tamaño nunca más.

Incomodo el profesor se apoyó en su escritorio.

-Verán, Toichi y Ruka, han provocado un gran malentendido esta tarde en el comedor… Estoy seguro de que no lo han hecho con mala intención, pero la cuestión, es que ha sido una verdadera falta de respeto. Toichi tiene una gran imaginación y me temo que Ruka se ha dejado llevar.

Shinichi miró a los niños tras ellos. Ruka tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que casi podía oírla rechinar los dientes y Toichi tenía un calco exacto de la cara de su padre cuando no quería que nadie que nadie supiese lo que pensaba. "Cara de póker", la había llamado en una ocasión.

-¿Cree que mi hija es influenciable?- preguntó incapaz de seguir el hilo.

-¡Y cree que mi hijo miente!- añadió Kaito con su propia y perfeccionada cara de póker.

De repente Shiratori-sensei parecía incomodo, como si le costara respirar. ¿Lo habían asustado? Eso esperaba.

-Eso me temo …- intentó el profesor armándose de valor-No es la primera vez que Toichi utiliza su imaginación o uno de sus trucos de magia y crea un verdadero problema. Y normalmente Ruka, lo ayuda. Lo de hoy no tiene precedentes, les han dicho a sus compañero que el director Tanaba y la enfermera Chikage tienen una aventura. Cuando ambos son personas felizmente casadas.

-¡Casadas pero no felices!- interrumpió bruscamente Toichi tras los adultos.- Chikage-sensei nunca habla de su marido, ¡se casaron el año pasado! Y en las reuniones de profesores el director nunca aparta la mirada de ella, parece mi padre cuando mama esta entre el público en uno de sus espectáculos. Solo finge que hay más gente, ¡pero le da igual!

Los adultos lo miraron en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¿Tan obvio soy?- preguntó Kaito preocupado.

Shiratori-sensei suspiró cansado.

-¿Entienden ahora porque digo que Toichi tiene una imaginación muy romántica?

-¡No!- replicó Shinichi.- Kuroba es muy obvio alrededor de su esposa.

-¡Fíjate quien fue a hablar!- replicó Kaito.

La implicación hizo que le ardieran las mejillas.

-¡Yo no me dejo llevar!- exclamó Ruka poniéndose en pie. – El director no siente aprecio por su mujer. ¿Habéis visto su anillo de bodas? Esta arañado, descuidado, sin embargo, es un hombre que cuida mucho de su aspecto y de todas sus joyas. Y Chikage-sensei tiene flores frescas en su mesa todas las mañanas, ¿de dónde salen? Nunca las trae con ella cuando llega al colegio.

-¡Eso no prueba nada!- trató de explicarle el tutor.

\- ¡Pero la mancha de su camisa sí!- exclamó ella molesta.

-Esta mañana Chikage-sensei tenía tulipanes rojos en su mesa- explicó Toichi.- Y manchan mucho. El mes pasado mi hermana Hima tiro el jarrón de tulipanes de mama al sofá y la mancha todavía no ha salido.

-¡Es la misma macha que el director tenía en su camisa esta mañana!- concluyó Ruka con tono triunfal.

Shinichi se preguntó si así era como sonaba él cuando defendía un argumento. Se sintió orgulloso.

Kaito había recuperado la sonrisa y Shiratori-sensei parecía abrumado.

-Unas flores y un anillo no implican que…

-¡Por favor Shiratori-sensei, no insulte la inteligencia de los niños!- lo interrumpió con tono inapelable- Ambos han hecho una serie de observaciones que les han llevado a una conclusión obvia _._ ¿Qué es lo que les enseña sus alumnos?

-El problema no es que ellos hayan mentido, ¿verdad? Es que se han acercado peligrosamente a la verdad- añadió Kaito despreocupadamente y con un chasquido de los dedos hizo aparecer un tulipán rojo entre ellos.- Tantei-kun y yo entendemos perfectamente lo importante que es la vida privada de cada persona y hablaremos con los niños al respecto, pero… ¡nunca vuelva a llamar mentiroso a un mago!

El tulipán en su mano se derrumbó como un castillo de papel y cientos de pequeños pétalos cayeron al suelo a sus pies. Kaito se sacudió las manos y de ellas pareció brotar una paloma blanca que alzó el vuelo hasta posarse sobre la cabeza de Toichi, quien soltó una risa feliz mientras la posaba sobre su mano derecha y la lanzaba al aire de nuevo convirtiéndola en una lluvia de confeti y purpurina.

Ruka rio impresionada y un muy mal presentimiento embargo a Shinichi de golpe.

Kaito aplaudió el truco de Toichi y mientras lo hacia una lluvia de flores rojas empezó a caer en el aula desde el techo llenado la habitación de un polvo amarillo, de polen.

Shiratori estornudo de golpe y los ojos se le pusieron rojos.

Shinichi valoró que lo mejor que podían hacer en ese momento es una retirada apresurada.

-Antes de irnos nos aseguraremos de que pidan perdón a los implicados. Niños vámonos.

Todo lo que el tutor pudo hacer fue volver a estornudar violentamente.

* * *

-¿Era necesario llenarle el despacho de flores?- gruño Shinichi cuando los cuatro atravesaban el patio del colegio hacía la salida.- Shiratori es alérgico al polen.

-¿En serio?- se sorprendió Kaito- ¿Cómo iba yo a saber eso?

Quizá por la carta de advertencia que el profesor había mandado a los padres al principio de curso para pedirles que no mandaran a sus hijos con flores al colegio. Pero no se molestó en recordárselo, aquel hombre siempre había tenido un siniestro sentido del humor.

Miró de reojo a Toichi y a Ruka que caminaban tras ellos con la cabeza gacha. Ambos habían mostrado su mal estar por la situación, pero habían comprendido que a veces algunas deducciones podían herir los sentimientos de las personas y se habían disculpado sinceramente con los profesores, Toichi incluso había hecho aparecer una flor de papel de color azul para la enfermera, quien se había echado a llorar y envuelto a ambos niños en un apretado abrazo, que los había hecho sentir aun peor. Así que allí estaban, abatidos y cansados. Tendria que invertir mucha energía para explicarle la situación a Ruka de manera coherente, ¿qué libro podría usar de referencia?

Y entonces de repente una idea perversa se le paso por la cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo de amigos sois vosotros dos?!- les preguntó.

Los niños lo miraron confundidos.

-Es mi mejor amigo/a- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Muy lentamente Shinichi y Kaito se giraron para mirarse el uno al otro. Una de sus peores pesadillas como padres hecha realidad.

-Ella va a ser una buena influencia, ¿verdad?

\- Y él una mala.

Ambos se estremecieron al mismo tiempo para desconcierto de los niños.

* * *

Epilogo:

-¡Ran!- casi grito a su mujer al teléfono- He decidido que vamos a cambiar a Ruka de colegio.

-¿Qué?- se horrorizo su mujer desde Osaka con llantos infantiles de fondo. - ¡No habrás hecho que la expulsen!

-¡Claro que no! Le he enseñado una valiosa lección y se ha disculpado con los implicados.

Ran guardo silencio unos segundos .

-Entonces es por Toichi-kun - dedujó.

-¡¿Lo sabias?!- no pudo evitar gritar horrorizado.

-¡Pues claro que lo sabía! ¡Somos amigos de los Kuroba desde hace años!- sonó exasperada.

-¡Yo no soy amigo de ese mago presumido!

-¡¿Ah, no?!- le replicó .- Entonces, ¿cómo llamas a alguien con él que arriesgas tú vida para acabar con una organización criminal?

Shinichi tardo un poco en encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¡Mi peor pesadilla!

* * *

-¡Yo no soy amigo de ese detective presuntuoso!

-¡Claro que no!- lo ignoró Aoko mientras mecía al bebe.- Tu nunca recibirías un balazo por salvar la vida de un amigo. Son todo imaginaciones mías.

-¡Eso fue instintivo!

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Aquí inauguro una pequeña sección con mis fantasías sobre el mundo de DC/MK, no van a tratar sobre el futuro, ni nuevas generaciones, será completamente aleatorio, dando saltos en el tiempo y sin ninguna relación entre ellas.

Y por si os lo estáis preguntando, Kaito y Shinichi tuvieron razón, al crecer Ruka se convirtió en actriz y Toichi en agente de policía.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

8 escenarios es los que Aoko descubre la verdad...

* * *

 _1\. En el que Kaito se lo confiesa ..._

-¡Que cosa tan graciosa dices!- estalló ella en carcajadas.

Kaito que había reunido todo su valor para hacer esa confesión, se sintió por completo fuera de lugar.

-¿Gracioso?

-¡Pues claro! - dijo ella parando de se reír de golpe.- Porque si fuese verdad, después de todo lo que me has visto pasar por culpa de ese ladrón, tendría que arrancarte los ojos y hacértelos tragar.

 _...y ella no le cree._

* * *

 _2\. En el que Kaito se confiesa y ella le cree._

-Pero Aoko...- decirle la verdad era más difícil que salir volando con su ala delta bajo una lluvia de balas- Yo si que soy Kaito Kid. Lo he sido desde el año pasado. Verás yo...

\- ¡Cállate! - le interrumpió ella subiendo amenazadoramente el tono de voz.- ¡Ya me lo explicaras después de que te haya arrancado los ojos!

* * *

 _3\. En el que ella lo reconoce..._

\- ¿Kaito? Ya se que eres un gran fan de Kid pero... ¿No crees que ponerte uno de sus trajes durante unos de sus atracos es demasiado?

* * *

 _4\. En el que Kaito Kid dijo a Aoko algo increíblemente cursi._

\- ¡La madre que te pario! ¡Eres Kaito, ¿verdad?!

* * *

 _5\. En el que Kaito se confiesa y ella ya lo sabia..._

 _-_ ¡Yo soy Kaito Kid!- gritó Kaito y entonces se encogió sobre la cama preparándose para la lluvia de golpes.

Golpes que no llegaron. ¿Podría ser que ella no le hubiese oído? Alzo la mirada entre las sabanas y la busco tentativamente.

Aoko estaba en mitad de su habitación con un paquete de vendas y yodo en las manos para curar su herida, y una ceja alzada en señal de incredibilidad.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella con tono lento y profundamente sarcástico.

Kaito trago saliva aterrorizado. ¿Iba a morir?

-Ya... ¿ya lo sabias?

Y ella perdió por completo la calma .

-¡Te encontré en un charco de sangre! ¡Durante unos de sus atracos!

-Eso... eso no prueba nada.- tartamudeo Kaito.

-¡Llevabas puesto su traje!

\- Como … ¿Cómo todo un fan entregado?

Y él que había creído que las heridas de bala dolían.

* * *

 _6\. En el que la vida de Kid corre peligro._

 _-_ Bakaito, ¿por qué llevas un chaleco antibalas?

* * *

 _7\. En el que la vida de Aoko corre peligro._

\- ¡ Esto es un secuestro! ¡No puedes encerrarme en un bunker! ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! ¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia! ¡Déjame salir ahora mismo y te prometo que las heridas serán solo superficiales! … ¡¿Y por qué este sitio parece un maldito museo de Kaito Kid?!

* * *

 _8\. En el que él comete un descuido._

\- ¡¿Por qué hay dos Kaitos?! ¡En un muñeco! ¡Kaito es un muñeco!


End file.
